


Summer Sketches

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: He loves her very much, Liam is an artist, M/M, Tara is alive, Theo has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Theo walks his dog in the park and notices a cute guy drawing him.





	Summer Sketches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts), [Sunster14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunster14/gifts).



> Thanks to Sunny for the name, and to Adri for the breed.

Summer. Other than Christmas, it's easily Theo's favourite time of the year. People actually look happy to be out and about for a change, smiling at people as they pass them by, even the occasional hello. School kids are making the most of their freedom, college kids -Theo included- are de-stressing from coursework and finals, and workers are enjoying what limited time off they get, even if it's just something as simple as sitting outside for lunch.

Theo's current choice of de-stressing is playing video games and blasting the AC; it's not exactly a heat wave outside, but he'd still rather be too cold than too hot. He advances to the next stage of the first-person shooter he's playing when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. He pauses the game, snorting when he looks over to his bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Theo asks Melon, who's got her head in the doorway and is watching him with her sad puppydog eyes. They shouldn't still work on him, they really shouldn't. She's a fully grown blue pitbull, but she's been using them to get whatever she wants since she was a puppy, and the effect has never weakened.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Immediately she perks up, tail wagging a mile a minute as she runs in circles, waiting for Theo to move.

"Dumb dog," Theo says fondly as he switches his game off, getting changed into shorts and a singlet, putting his wallet and phone into his pockets. Melon dashes off, running downstairs, eagerly waiting at the front door as Theo picks up her lead and puts it on.

"Right, let's go." Theo's immediately hit by a blast of heat as they go outside, just on the cusp of too hot but not quite there; he definitely made a good choice with the singlet. Melon pants away, sniffing happily at the ground.

And then the ice cream truck starts blaring. Melon yips, tugging on her lead as she tries to drag Theo in the direction of the truck. "You know you're not supposed to have ice cream," Theo chides fondly. Melon turns to look at him, as if perfectly aware of what he just said. "Fine, fine, a little bit won't hurt."

The ice cream truck drives off again before they reach it, but they follow it to the park. They join the queue, Theo reaching down to scratch Melon behind the ear. She leans into the touch, panting away happily.

"So what flavour are we picking today, Melon?" She looks up at him, tail wagging slightly. "How about... mint?" Her tail starts going faster and Theo laughs. "Mint it is."

Theo pays for the cone, licking away at it as they walk though the park, Melon staring up at him nearly the entire time. She occasionally gets distracted by sniffs and other dogs, but apart from that she only has eyes for Theo. Or, more accurately, what he's eating.

Finding a nice spot in the grass, Theo sits down and holds the cone out for Melon, who happily finishes off the ice cream and crunches away at the cone.

That's when Theo notices the boy with the sketchbook, all scruffy beard and tattoos dotted around his legs, tongue poking out the side of his mouth slightly as he draws. And he's definitely looking at Theo.

The guy's cute, definitely Theo's type, and he figures he might as well give the guy a show. He pulls his singlet over his head, tucking it into the back of his shorts. He works out, knows he has a good body. So what if he uses it to his advantage every now and again? He pets Melon as she lays down, quickly glancing over at sketchbook boy. His face looks a bit red and Theo's pretty sure it's from more than just the heat.

He puts his sunglasses on and lays on his back, wrapping Melon's lead around his wrist a few times so she won't get too far if she tries to run off. The heat feels good, and hopefully if he stays for long enough his tan will deepen a bit, too. With the aid of his sunglasses he can inconspicuously watch sketchbook boy, who's still drawing away.

Then Melon's lead shifts slightly, and suddenly Theo has a face full of fur as she lays down on top of him.

"Alright, alright," Theo laughs, sitting up and petting her. "So needy," he coos. "Such a needy girl."

Sketchbook boy stands up and Theo's excited for a moment, until he starts walking in the opposite direction."Come on, girl." Theo takes off his sunglasses, then unwraps Melon's lead from his wrist and gets up, following the boy. "Hey," he calls after he's caught up a bit and sketchbook boy turns around, looking surprised when he sees who's calling him.

"Uh, hi," sketchbook boy says, his cheeks reddening again. "Who's this?" he asks sweetly when Melon starts sniffing him, wagging her tail when she deems him friendly.

"She's Melon," Theo says, rolling his eyes when sketchbook boy laughs softly. "I know, I know. My sister named her and now she lives out of state, so I'm stuck with a pitbull called Melon."

"She's adorable," sketchbook boy coos. Then, "her owner's not so bad, either."

"Theo," he says, laughing as he holds out a hand.

"Liam," sketchbook boy says as he shakes it.

"So, _Liam_ , I couldn't help but notice you drawing." Again, Liam's cheeks start to redden. "Could I see?" Theo asks hopefully.

"Okay, so uh." Liam flips through his sketchbook and settles on a page, turning it to show Theo. "She's just really cute, okay?"

Theo blinks, surprised. He thought Liam had been drawing him, but he can't even be mad because it's so good. "Wow, it looks just like her."

"Look Melon, it's you," Liam says, getting her attention again. Melon starts nosing at the sketchbook, apparently harder than Liam had expected because it falls out of his hands and onto the grass.

"Ugh, sorry. She doesn't know how strong she is sometimes." Theo bends down to pick it up, smirking as he turns it over and sees his own face staring back at him.

"I might have drawn you too?" Liam bashfully rubs the back of his neck.

You're really talented, Liam," Theo tells him, handing the sketchbook over.

"Thanks," he grins, seemingly more comfortable as Theo didn't think it was weird that he drew him. "I've been doing art since I was a kid. I'm more into body art nowadays," he gestures to himself, "but it's fun to just get out the pencils every now and again."

"Sooo," Theo rocks on the balls of his feet. "It's getting kinda hot out here. If you're not busy, do you want to go for a milkshake or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Liam practically beams. "One condition, though."

"What's that?"

"Melon gets to come, too?" he asks hopefully.

"Sure," Theo laughs, bending down to pet her. "I know a few places that allow pets, let's go."

 

***

 

A few weeks later, Theo texts Tara with a picture of himself, Melon and Liam.

 

 **Theo:**  Look what Melon found me in the park

A boyfriend ;)

 

Almost immediately, Tara responds with a stream of emojis, some of them pretty confusing and hopefully just misclicks.

Then his phone starts ringing, Theo saying, "Hey Tara," as he answers the call.

“Tell. Me. _Everything._ ”


End file.
